YuGiOh!: The Thing
by Vankala 86
Summary: Kaiba's newest Duel Monsters Tournament takes place in Antarctica, but things don't go quite as planned....Ch.8 up! Rated for language, violencegore, & death of characters.
1. Chapter 1: Rose

This story is a crossover between YGO & the 1982 movie "The Thing". I hope you guys like it. This is my first fan fic, so if you have some advice on how I can improve, I would really appreciate it. Plz R&R. I do not own The Thing or YGO. =( NEways, enjoy!!!

****

Chapter 1: Rose

"Ha! I win again, Tristan! That's 5 to 0!" Joey Wheeler's Red-Eyes Black Dragon just wiped out Tristan Taylor's Life Points with a direct hit.

"So you won another duel. Big deal. It's just luck." Tristan said.

"You're just jealous."

"Well I don't know about you , but I'm tired of dueling for now. Let's go see what Rose is up to. You know, I never thought you two would make such a great couple. I can't believe it's already been more that a year since you two have been going out."

"Well, it's all thanks to Serenity for introducing us. You should've seen her when I told her that me & Rose were going on our first date. She was so excited that her brother was going out with her best friend."

They walked over to where Rose was. She was sitting with Yugi, Bakura, Mai, Duke, Serenity, & Tea. They were talking about their favorite Duel Monster Cards ever since Joey & Tristan started dueling.

"My favorite is The Magician of Faith." Tea said first.

"Mine is the magic card, Change of Heart." Bakura said second.

"Harpy Lady is my favorite." said Mai.

"And mine is the Dark Magician." Yugi said.

"Wow. Those are really cool cards. My favorite is Red Archery Girl. I have a thing for mermaids & She's the first mermaid monster card I've ever got."

"Hey guys." Tristan & Joey came to join the group. "What's goin' on?"

"We were just talking about Duel Monsters." Bakura answered.

"Oh. Well, I think I've had enough of Duel Monsters for one day." Joey said, sitting down next to Rose. He put his arm around her shoulders & gave her a little kiss. Then, he noticed she was holding something in her lap. 

"Hey, what's this?" he asked her.

"Oh. This is my sketchbook. The guys wanted to see some of my artwork so I let them take a look at it. You wanna see?"

"Yeah."

She opened it up to show Joey. He was pretty amazed at how talented she was.

"Wow! These are really good."

"Thanks, Joey."

"How long have you been drawing?" Bakura asked her.

"For as long as I can remember. I love drawing. It lets me be creative in my own way."

They talked for hours until someone realized how late it was.

"Guys, It's already almost midnight! We've gotta get some sleep." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I am kinda tired." Tristan said with a yawn.

Tea agreed. So did Bakura, Mai, Serenity, & Duke. They all went to their own rooms on Seto Kaiba's blimp, leaving Joey & Rose alone in the TV Room. It was silent for a moment until Rose broke the silence.

"I can't wait to see you duel in Kaiba's tournament tomorrow. Who are supposed to be dueling against?"

"Duke."

"Well, I know you'll win against him. Your almost as good as Yugi."

"Yeah..........Wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

Rose laughed. "I'm just kidding, Joey. You know I'll support you no matter who you're dueling against."

"Thanks Rose. That means alot to me." Joey gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Joey."

They cuddled for a little while until Kaiba came & interrupted them.

"Can't you two get a room?"

His remark made Joey really mad.

"Zip it, Kaiba, if you wanna keep all your teeth!" he said, making a fist with his hand.

"Calm down, Joey. He's just trying to get a rise outta you." Rose said, trying to restrain him.

Joey lowered his fist.

"You're right." he said to her. Then he turned to Kaiba. "What are you doing over here anyway? Don't you have some money to count or something?"

"I just came to let you guys know that we should be arriving at Antarctica by noon tomorrow. So, I suggest everyone get some sleep until then."

Kaiba the went to his room, which he shared with his younger brother, Mokuba.

"Joey, he's actually right for once. We should get to bed, If I don't get enough sleep tonight, I'm gonna be real bitchy all day tomorrow."

"In that case we should go now." Joey teasingly said.

They both laughed, kissed eachother good night, & went to their rooms.

By about 12:30 am, everyone was asleep. All of them dreaming good dreams & looking forward to the big tournament tomorrow. But none of them having any idea of the danger that they will soon face....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? I hope so. Plz R&R. Nxt Chpt. will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Curious

Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new (& better). I know not much happened in the last chapter, but I promise that was just the beginning. NEways, I've rambled enough (for now). Plz R&R, as always. Thanks to everyone who already have so far. (You know who you are). I do not own YGO or The Thing, though I wish I did (Tear). Well, here you go........

****

Chapter 2: Too Curious

The next morning: 11:00 am

Everyone was getting up for the day. Everyone except for Joey, who was still sound asleep.

"Joey! Wake up, Joey! We've just landed!" Rose was knocking at Joey's door but Joey just didn't want to wake up. She went in to wake him up. She went to the side of the bed and shook him.

"Huh? What?" Joey finally awoke, slightly confused.

"It's OK, Joey. It's just me, calm down!"

"Oh. Hey! Why are you in here?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I was trying to tell you that we've landed."

"Really?"

"Really. Now get up & let's go. I'll wait for you outside, OK?"

"OK."

Rose left the room to join the others outside while Joey got ready.

"Alright. We're finally here. Is everyone here? " Kaiba asked but then noticed that Joey wasn't there. "Where's Wheeler?"

"I'm right here." Serenity laughed.

"You know what I meant, Serenity." he smiled back at his girlfriend.

"He's coming. He just woke up late." Rose answered.

A few more minutes passed before Joey finally came running outside. "I'm here. Don't leave widout me!"

"Finally!" Duke said impatiently. He hates waiting. "I think I had a couple of birthdays while we were waiting on your ass to come out here."

"Zip it!" Joey threatened with his fist. 

"Will you two shut the hell up, already?" Mai was getting annoyed at there bickering.

"Hey, Seto." Mokuba said, trying to get his brother's attention. "Can we play out in the snow?"

"Alright, just stay close and be careful." Kaiba was always overprotective of his little brother. After their parents died, Mokuba was all he had left besides Serenity.

"OK, Seto." Mokuba quickly made a big snowball and threw it at Kaiba. He smiled and quickly dodged it. Instead, the snowball hit Serenity on her back. "Oops, sorry Serenity" Mokuba slightly laughed. Serenity smiled and playfully returned a snowball to Mokuba and hit him on the shoulder. Everyone decided to join in on the fun, even Kaiba. They all picked up a snowball and hit the person closest to them.

Joey & Rose had their own snowball fight together.

"Come on, Joey! You throw like a girl! You haven't even hit me once." Rose playfully teased

"I'm just gettin' warmed up. I'm gonna get you good wit dis one!" Joey said, holding a big snowball, ready to strike.

"Bring it on, Monkeyboy!"

"Hey, I'm no Monkeyboy!" Joey threw the snowball at his girlfriend & missed. Rose laughed & reached down to grab a snowball. But she saw something in the snow a couple of feet away. She moved closer to see what it was. As soon as she saw it, she had wished she hadn't have been so curious. She screamed in terror.

"Rose!?!" Joey ran over to her to see if she was alright. "What happened? Are you OK?" He looked at her & saw the terror in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"O...Over there." She pointed to the thing in the snow.

Oh my God!" Joey pulled Rose closer to him & Rose burried her face in Joey's chest to shield her eyes from the horrible sight. Everyone else ran over to see what was going on.

"Hey, what happened? We heard screaming!" Duke asked in concern.

"HOLY SHIT! What the fuck is that!?!" Tristan yelled, pointing at something in the snow.

" W....What is that thing, Joey?" Mai asked, trying to stay calm.

"I...don't know."

Gasp What was in the snow!?! What's gonna happen!?! Oh wait! I already know. LOL. Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do. Look out for Ch. 3, coming soon. ; )


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible

Hello. Sorry the last chapter was kinda short (this one is too), but I promise, the next few chapters will be longer. Anyways, plz R&R. I hope you like it......

I do not own YGO, The Thing, or anything else in this world.

****

Chapter 3: Impossible

12 noon:

After Rose's horrifying discovery, Kaiba had Tristan & Duke help him carry the thing inside of what seemed like some sort of shelter near the blimp. It was pretty much abandoned. There was no one in sight.

They put it on the nearest table.

"Why the hell do you wanna keep this thing inside?" Duke asked Kaiba.

"I wanna examine it. Maybe I can find out what it is."

"You go ahead & do that. I'm still grossed out by the sight of that thing." Tristan said, who was as pale as Bakura's hair.

"Then leave!" Kaiba snapped.

"No problem." Tristan said.

He & Duke both left the shelter.

Kaiba then began studying this.... thing. Its head seemed like it was split in half down the middle. There was what seemed like razor-sharp teeth inside which made the split look like one huge mouth. Its fingers were longer than normal fingers, almost tentacle-like. He noticed claws or teeth on the inside of the palm. The rest of the thing was too burnt & melted to make out any other interesting characteristics.

"This is really weird."

"Hey, Kaiba!" Someone was knocking at the door.

"It's open!"

"Hey." It was Rose. She came in holding a piece of blood-stained cloth, which she handed to Kaiba. "I found this where that thing was laying."

Kaiba took the cloth from Rose. There was something written on it. He read it out loud. "R.J. MacReady. Is that who this is?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Have you found out anything, yet?"

"No not really."

"Well, let me know if you do find anything."

"Sure thing."

Rose forced a smile. She was still kind of in shock from her discovery & Kaiba could sense it.

"Hey, Rose. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I think I just need to lay down ."

"I saw some rooms over there." He pointed towards a hallway to his left. "If you want to, you can lay down in one of those bedrooms."

Rose looked at the thing sitting on the table. "I think I would be a lot more comfortable on the blimp."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She then walked over to the blimp and went in. Everyone was in the TV area waiting for her. Everyone except for Joey.

Yugi ran up to Rose. "Rose, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You guys can stop worrying about me, now."

"I know. It's just that you seemed the most scared out of all of us. You kinda scared _us_."

"Oh...sorry."

"That's okay. Just as long as you're alright."

"Thanks, Yugi." She smiled at Yugi & he smiled back.

Rose then went to her room. There she found Joey sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here, Joey?"

"Just checkin' up on you." He went over to her & gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Joey, you don't have to keep worrying about me all the time. I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know. It's just that I wanna make sure dat you're alright. I love you, Rose."

"I know. I love you, too, Joey." She went over to the bed and sat down. Joey followed and sat down next to her. He took her hand into his & gave her another kiss on her forehead.

"You look tired, you need to get some sleep."

"Alright." She laid down & Joey got up to go to the other side of the bed to lay down next to her. He put his arms around her waist & she rested her arms on his. "I love you.", Joey whispered in her ear, but she couldn't hear him; she was already asleep. Joey soon fell asleep as well...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Kaiba continued studying the thing. He started cutting it with a scalpel to examine its anatomy. Then, he discovered something.

"Wait! That.....can't be right! That's.......impossible! No way this thing could be..........."

Wow! Another cliffhanger! What did Kaiba find out? Find out in the next exciting (& longer) chapter. Plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Dead Yet

Hey everybody!! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Plz R&R. I like to know that people are actually reading my stories. Well, I'll let you guys read now. Enjoy!!!!

Do not own YGO, blah,blah,blah.....

****

Chapter 4: Not Dead Yet

1:30 pm: on the blimp

Joey & Rose were still asleep when Serenity came to wake them up.

"Joey! Rose!" She called. They both woke up wondering why Serenity was calling them.

"What's wrong, Serenity?" Joey asked his sister.

"Kaiba wants all of us to meet him in the shelter. He says it's important."

"I hope he found something." Rose said.

They all walked to the shelter just outside the blimp. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, & Bakura were already there when Joey, Rose, & Serenity arrived. The thing was sitting on the table with a cloth over it. All was quiet until Tristan broke the silence.

"What do you guys think it is?" He asked everyone.

Duke answered, "I don't know, but I do know what it's not."

"And what's that, Duke?" Bakura asked.

"It's not human. It can't be. I think its some sort of alien or something."

Joey laughed. "Come on, Duke. There's no such thing as aliens. It's not possible."

"Then what do you think it is, Einstein!?!" Duke yelled.

"I don't know what the hell that thing is so stop fucking screamin' at me!" Joey yelled back.

"Why don't you fuckin' make me!"

"You asked for it!!" Joey raised his fist to punch Duke.

"Joey! Calm down man! Now is not a good time to pick a fight!" Tristan said as he grabbed Joey's arm before he could knock Duke out.

Yugi also tried to calm him down. "Tristan's right, Joey." He said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Rose needs you right now. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I think she's more shaken up by all of this than any of us."

Joey lowered his arm. He looked over to Rose who was on the other side of the room. She seemed to be in a total daze looking out the window. "I hope Kaiba found something out. But then again I'm not sure if I even wanna know what that thing is." She thought to herself. "Sigh I just wanna go home. This shit is just too fuckin' stressful for me." She then felt someone taking her right hand in to theirs. She turned her head to see who it was. Joey was sitting next to her, looking into her brown eyes.

"Are you feeling OK?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

She looked at Joey for a moment, hesitating to answer. "Nothing."

Joey knew something was bothering her, but he didn't push it. He knew Rose didn't like to reveal what she feels inside. She always kept her feelings bottled up. Joey just put his arm around her shoulders & she rested her head on his shoulder. Kaiba then walked in with a tape recorder in his hands & Mokuba right behind him.

"Hey, Kaiba." said Mai. " Why did you bring us all down here?"

"Yeah. What seems to be so important?" Tristan asked him.   
  
"And what's wit da tape recorder?" Joey asked next.

"If you will let me speak, I may be able to answer all your questions. So I really need you to listen to what I have to say." Kaiba said in a tired voice. He waited a few seconds to make sure he had everyone's full attention. "As you all know, I've been examining this thing for the last few hours. Before I started examining it, I was trying to at least guess what it could possibly be. I overheard Duke & Joey arguing over that subject & honestly, I'm not sure which one of you is right."

"Wait!" Duke interrupted. "You mean to tell us that you don't even know what this thing is?"

"That's right." Kaiba replied.

"Then why the hell are we here? I thought you found something out!" Joey said, angry that Kaiba would be wasting their time like this.

"Guys, let Kaiba explain. I'm sure he brought us in here for a good reason." Bakura calmly reassured Joey & Duke. Everyone returned their attention back to Kaiba.

"As I was saying, I'm not sure exactly what this thing is. While I was looking at its physical features, I thought it might be some sort of alien or something, but then I started examining its anatomical features. And from the inside, it seems to be...human."

"Wait! How's that!?!" Duke interrupted again.

Kaiba was getting tired of Duke's interruptions. "Let me finish, Dice-Boy!" Duke got quiet. "Anyways, like I said, It seems to be human based on its anatomy."

"But, it can't be human." Tea said with a confused look on her face. "I mean.....well, you guys saw it. No way any person can look like that."

"My point exactly." Kaiba replied.

"O......K..........so you brought us here to tell us that you haven't figured out what this thing is?" Tristan asked. "Waste of time, if you ask me."

"Not exactly. I found this while I was finding a place for Mokuba to sleep since he wanted to stay here with me." Kaiba picked up the tape recorder he brought with him. "I think this could somehow help us."

"How?" asked Bakura.

"Well.......just listen." Kaiba pushed the "Rewind" button & then "Stop" & "Play". It was silent for a moment, but then they heard a man start speaking.

"I'm gonna hide this tape when I'm finished." said the voice. "If none of us make it, at least there'll be some kind of record. Storm's been hitting us hard now for 48 hours. We still have nothing to go on .......................One other thing.............I think it.....rips through your clothes when it takes you over ...................Windows found some shredded long johns but the name tag was missing............They could be anybody's............Nobody............Nobody trusts any body now. And we're all very tired................... There's nothing else I can do..............just wait.......................R.J. MacReady, helicopter pilot, U.S. Outpost Number 31."

All was silent for a moment. But then Rose broke the silence. "So that's MacReady. I wonder what happened to him and the rest of the other people."

"What does he mean when he said 'it takes you over'?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not sure." Rose replied. "It sounds like someone or something was attacking them. Killing them off one by one."

"Whoa!" Joey was shocked at what she just said. "How'd you come up wit dat, Rose?"

"First he said 'If none of us make it' & then he's talking about something 'taking you over'. I don't know what that means, but I think it might have something to do with that thing." She looked over to the thing on the table, covered by a light blue cloth. They all looked at it for a moment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get a headache just trying to figure all this out." Tristan complained.

"Big surprise." Tea said under her breath.

"Yeah shouldn't we start the tournament?" Bakura asked Kaiba.

"No." Kaiba replied. "I think this is more important."

"Kaiba's right, you guys. The tournament can wait." Yugi agreed. "Plus, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in a duel. All I can think about is that thing & what it could be."

"Yeah, me either." Joey agreed. He was also too worried about Rose, but he didn't want Rose to know that. Even though she claims to be OK, Joey knows when something's bothering his girlfriend.

"We're gonna have to post-pone the tournament for later." Kaiba said. "But I'll let you guys go for now & get your minds off this thing."

Without hesitation, everyone exited the shelter. Kaiba & Serenity stayed behind. Everyone else went back to the blimp. Joey's mind was already on another subject besides the thing.

"Man, I'm starved. What's to eat?" he said while looking in the refrigerator.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry, too." Yugi said while his stomach started growling really loudly to where everyone heard it.

"Whoa, Yugi!" Tristan said. "Did that come from you?"

Yugi smiled. "I guess so. I didn't know I was _that_ hungry."

Everyone laughed. They all found something to satisfy their hunger & watched a comedy to keep their minds on happier things. Until Mokuba came running out of his room.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Tea asked him.

Mokuba was trying to catch his breath before he started talking.

"I was studying a sample of that thing, and I found out......this thing isn't dead yet!"

"WHAT!?!" They all said.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But it was frozen in the snow for who knows how long." Duke said. "No way anyone can survive that!"

What!?! It survived the freezing cold!?! What's up with that? NEways, I'll be putting up Chpt. 5 soon. I kill off someone in Chpt. 5, can you guess who? Ha! You never will! laughs evilly You'll have to read it cuz I'm not tellin'. =P Well, plz R&R & keep reading my story. = )


	5. Chapter 5: Til Death Do Us Part

Hello again. Here's the next chappie! Have you guessed who dies? No? Well, now's your chance to find out who. (laughs evilly). Enjoy! =P

* * *

****

Chapter 5: Til Death Do Us Part

3:00 pm - Back in the shelter

Serenity was helping Kaiba with his examinations.

"Serenity, you don't have to stay in here. I don't want you to be here if you don't want to." Kaiba said as he wrote something down in a notebook which he was using to take notes on.

"But I wanna be here with you, Kaiba. We haven't been able to spend much time together ever since we've landed & I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't spent that much time together as much as we wanted to..." Kaiba took her hands into his. "...but I promise you, I'll make it up to you." He then kissed her. "I'm gonna check on Mokuba to see if he found something. Could you stay here while I find him?"

"Sure."

Kaiba then left, leaving Serenity alone with the thing. She looked at it for a moment, but then started reading Kaiba's notes. As soon as she looked away from the thing, its finger started to slightly move for a moment. Serenity turned back around to see if there was anything else she could read to help find out about this thing. Nothing. Just the thing, laying dead still now. She went back to reading Kaiba's notes. Then, the thing's arm slowly started moving down the table &across the floor, moving closer and closer to Serenity......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey, guys." Kaiba walked into the blimp finding everyone there, except for Mokuba. "Have you guys seen Mokuba?" He asked them.

"Yeah, you just missed him." Yugi answered. "He went back to the shelter to tell you what he found out."

"What did he find out? Did he tell you"?

"Well, he told us that the thing isn't dead yet. That it somehow survived being frozen out there in the snow."

"You mean that thing is still alive?"

"That's what Mokuba said."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Serenity. Seto. I found........" Mokuba walked into the room where he last saw his brother & Serenity. He stopped in his racks when he saw blood all over the floor. He noticed there was a trail of blood, so he followed it with his eyes. It led to the far corner where he saw the thing with its tentacles crawling all around her.......... 'taking her over.'

"Serenity!!!!" He screamed in horror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It can't still be alive. Are you sure that's _exactly _what Mokuba said?"

"Yes, Kaiba. That's exactly what he told us."

"I left Serenity alone with that thing! I have to get her away from it before its too late." Kaiba ran out of the blimp to the shelter.

"Oh no. Serenity!" Joey had a look of fear on his face. He ran out of the blimp as fast as he could. "Please let her be alright!" He thought to himself repeatedly as he ran past Kaiba.

"Joey!" Rose called after him. She, too, started running towards the shelter, hoping that her best friend was okay. Hoped that nothing happened to her. Everyone else soon followed.

"SERENITY!!!!" Joey yelled as he slammed through the door to the shelter. He went into the room, but all he saw was the blood all over the floor! Serenity & the thing were gone. Then, he noticed pieces of glass on the floor. They were from the window leading outside. "Their outside!!" Joey said as he ran back outside with everyone behind him. They saw Serenity running towards the blimp.

"Serenity!!!" Joey yelled after his little sister. Serenity seemed to be stumbling as she approached the blimp. Joey ran towards her & finally reached her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Serenity, are you okay!?!"

"Joey! Get away from her!!!" Kaiba yelled. "It's not her!"

"What!?!" Joey asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Look at her hands!!!" Rose said.

Joey looked at her hands. They looked exactly the same way as that thing's hands were. Joey didn't want to believe what he just saw. Tristan pulled Joey away from her. Joey fell to the ground as Rose ran to him. Kaiba walked over to Serenity & stood in front of her. He was holding something in his hands. It was a flare! He raised it up & lit it. He threw it at Serenity as she let out a loud roar as she went up in flames.

"Kaiba! You bastard!!! What the hell are you doing!?!" Joey got up off the ground & ran towards Kaiba. He punched him & knocked him to the ground. He grabbed the collar of Kaiba's jacket as he stood over him. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, you son of a bitch!!!"

Kaiba kicked Joey in his side & Joey fell to the ground. Kaiba quickly restrained him, holding his arms so he wouldn't try to throw a punch at him again. Yugi held Joey's feet down so he wouldn't kick Kaiba. "Joey, calm down!" He yelled to Joey, but he wouldn't stop struggling.

"Joey!!! Joey, listen to me!" Kaiba tried to calm him down. "That wasn't Serenity!"

Joey stopped struggling & look at Kaiba. "I don't believe you!"

"You have to believe me. I loved Serenity & you know I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"If that wasn't her, then who was it?"

"It was that thing." Kaiba let go of Joey.

Joey stood up with a confused look on his face. "That thing? What? H...How could that be that thing & not my sister?"

"It has the ability to imitate other living things. Their physical appearance. their memories, .....everything. That's what MacReady meant when he said 'it takes you over'. I thought that was the case but I didn't believe it. It seemed impossible for anything to be able to imitate other things. If I had believed it, I wouldn't have left Serenity alone with that thing." He tried to hold back tears, but he couldn't fight it anymore. Tears rolled down his face as he continued to speak. "It's all my fault. Serenity is dead because of me."

"Kaiba," Rose said. "This is not your fault. If I hadn't have found that thing we wouldn't be in this mess. We would go on with the tournament." Tears started to form in corners of her eyes. "And........and Serenity would still be alive. This is MY fault not yours, Kaiba."

"Hey!" Mai interrupted. "Look you two. This is nobody's fault! Somebody here would've eventually find that thing if you hadn't, Rose. And no one here knew for sure what that thing was capable of, not even you, Kaiba! So, this not your fault, either."

"I guess your right, Mai." Rose replied.

"Of course I am." Mai smiled.

"Thanks, Mai."

"Anytime."

Kaiba started walking towards the shelter.

"Hey, Kaiba! Where ya goin'?" Joey yelled out to Kaiba.

"I have to go find Mokuba. I have to make sure he's okay. He's all I have, now. You guys stay in the blimp."

Everyone agreed. They all went back inside the blimp, except for Yugi. "Are you gonna be okay, Kaiba?"

"I'll be fine, Yugi. Just go in the blimp. Don't worry about me."

Yugi hesitated for a moment, then he turned towards the blimp, "Alright, Kaiba." He started walking towards the blimp & into it, shutting the door behind him.

Kaiba started walking towards the shelter again. He walked in & immediately started looking for his brother, the very last person he had left. He couldn't bare to lose another loved one. "As soon as I find Mokuba, we're leaving this place. I can't stand to be here anymore. " He continued his search, but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. "Where is he? Did that thing get to him? No! Don't even think that! I can't lose him. I've gotta find him so we can get the hell out of here."

* * *

OMG! I can't believe I killed off Serenity! Tear NEways, plz R&R. I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Who Can You Trust?

Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had a great idea for another fic, so I had to start writing that one. But, I'm back. Enjoy! =)

* * *

****

Chapter 6: Who Can You Trust?

4:00 pm on the blimp:

Kaiba walks in with Mokuba, who he finally found hiding in one of the bedrooms in the shelter. Now, the only thing on his mind is getting out of there.

"We're leaving...NOW!!!" He said as he walk into the blimp.

Everyone gave him a weird look, but realized that they really didn't want to stay there another second, either. They all agreed as Kaiba & Mokuba went to go tell the pilots that they're leaving. As they reached the door, Kaiba noticed there was coming from the space under it.

"Stay here, Mokuba." He said as he approached the door. He turned the doorknob & the door slowly came open.

"Holy Shit!"

"What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba came running up to Kaiba to see what he saw.

"Stay back, Mokuba!" But it was too late. Mokuba had already saw the pilots ripped apart, their body parts scattered all over the room. Everything was covered with the pilots' blood. Whoever did this also seriously damaged all of the controls. Mokuba passed out as soon as he saw this. Kaiba caught him just before he hit the ground. He picked him up & carried him to their room. He placed Mokuba on the bed so he can rest. Kaiba then returned to the TV room to meet up with the other guys.

"We're not going anywhere!" He told them.

"What do you mean we're not going anywhere!?!" Duke asked, confused at what Kaiba just said.

"The pilots are dead & the controls are ruined."

"Dead? How?" Joey asked, also confused.

"I'm not sure how, but you definitely don't wanna see them."

"I'll take your word for it." Mai said.

"Sounds like whoever did that wants to make sure we never leave this place." Duke said.

"That's right. And that means only one thing." Kaiba replied.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"One of you killed the pilot & screwed up the controls, which means one of you is that thing." He said as he pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"Whoa, Kaiba! Calm down, man!" Tristan tried to convince Kaiba to put the gun away. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You guys were the only ones here while I was looking for Mokuba, so it had to be one of you!" He said as pointed the gun at everyone in the room.

"Wait, Kaiba!" said Rose. "What about Mokuba? Don't you think it's possible that Mokuba could be that thing?"

"What the hell did you just say?" Kaiba started walking towards her, pointing the gun only at her now.

"Think about it, Kaiba. He was missing for a while & we couldn't find him anywhere. That thing could've..."

Kaiba pointed the gun right at her forehead. "Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

"If you're gonna shoot me, then shoot me! But I'm telling you, Kaiba, we did not kill the pilot or messed with the controls!"

"YOU'RE LYING!!!"

"Don't do it, Kaiba!" Tea yelled.

Kaiba kept the gun pointed at her. Rose continued to try to stand up to Kaiba, but Kaiba saw the fear in her eyes. If she was that thing, she wouldn't have that look of fear. A gunshot, even in the head, couldn't kill it, so it would have no reason to be afraid of being shot, but Rose obviously was which made Kaiba realize that she was telling the truth. Kaiba lowered his gun. "Rose, I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled her close & hugged her tightly. Everyone, including Rose, was very confused. Rose hesitated for moment before hugging him back. She could feel him trembling.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" She let go of him so she could talk to him.

"I don't know. I guess after what happened to Serenity & the pilots, I'm just not sure who I can trust anymore." He paused for a moment. "There's something I want to show you guys, especially you, Joey." He took out something from his pocket & walked over to Joey. Kaiba handed a small box to him. "Open it."

"OK." Joey opened the box as everyone else looked over his shoulder to see what it was. Inside it was an engagement ring. Everyone was shocked when they saw it.

"After the tournament, I was planning to propose to Serenity." He took the box from Joey's hand & put it back in his pocket. "If that's not enough proof that I truly cared for your sister, then I don't know what is."

Joey now felt like such an idiot for the way he acted earlier that afternoon. "I...I'm really sorry, Kaiba, for not believin' you."

Kaiba stayed quiet. He just gave Joey a look of forgiveness.

"Kaiba,.." Rose put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you miss Serenity, but so do we. And I can assure you that none of us are that thing. And I'm sorry about what I said about Mokuba."

"That's alright. I probably would've said the same thing. I guess I'm just a little stressed out right now."

"Well, then you should get some rest. We'll stay here & figure out how we're gonna leave this place."

Kaiba agreed & went back to his room & closed the door behind him.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

"So.............how do you suppose we're gonna get off this frozen wasteland, Rose?" Duke asked.

"How the hell should I know, Duke?" She replied. "I was just trying to calm Kaiba down." She sat down on the sofa & sighed. "Honestly, it seem s pretty hopeless that we're ever gonna get out of this place."

Joey went over to sit down next to her. He held her hands in his. "Rose, don't talk like that. We're gonna get outta here. I'm not sure how, but I know we are. We have to."

Rose pulled her hands away from his & stood up. What Joey just said only made her even more frustrated. "Joey, why don't you open your eyes for once?" She started to raise her as she continued to talk. "We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, miles from anyone! We can't call for help cuz the controls are all fucked up! And who knows how long it'll be 'til anyone even _starts_ to look for us. We'll all probably be frozen to death by then!"

Joey stood up & started to raise his voice as well. "Well, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you feel better. Apparently, that's not good enough for you! I guess I'm not good enough for you, either!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Joey?"

"Everytime I try to comfort you, try to get you to tell me what's buggin' you, you always push me away! Well, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you bein' such a selfish bitch & not appreciate a damn thing I do for you!"

"Joey, that's enough!" Tea tried to stop him from saying anything else before he really hurt Rose. But it was too late. Rose's expression was already mixed hurt & anger towards Joey. She quickly walked past Joey & everyone else, tears rolling down her face. She went into her room & closed the door behind her.

Joey, also angry, went to his room & slammed the door.

Everyone was silent, shocked at what they just saw & heard.

"Whoa.." Tristan said. "I've never seen the talk to eachother like that before."

"Yeah, me either." Bakura agreed.

"How could they snap at eachother like that?" Tea asked.

"I don't know." Yugi answered. "I guess Rose couldn't' hold back all of her stress anymore. She had to get it all out. And I think Joey just took it the wrong way & thought she didn't appreciate him."

"It seems like everything that's happened is just tearin' them apart." Duke said.

"I guess so. They've never said such hurtful things to eachother before."

"Do you think they meant any of it?" Bakura asked.

"No." Tristan answered. "I know Joey better than anyone. He's crazy about Rose. He would never even think about intentionally hurting her."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. But then, Mai came up with an idea. "You know, we should really look for a way outta here. Let's go back to the shelter & see if we can find something that can help us."

"I guess it's worth a try." Tea said.

"So, let's go. You guys coming?" Mai asked Yugi, Tristan, Duke, & Bakura.

"Sure." They all said. Everyone put on their jackets & headed out the door into the freezing temperatures outside.

* * *

Wow! I've never heard Joey talk to Rose like that, either. LOL! Plz R&R. Will Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Duke, & Mai find anything in the shelter? What will happen to Rose & Joey's relationship? Find out in the next chappie, coming soon. I'll be putting up the first chapter of my other story soon, so keep an eye out for it! ;P


	7. Chapter 7: Untitled

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been really busy these days. I've been doing summer school, which totally sux. Just one more week & I'll be OK. I've also been working on a new fic. I've already posted the first chapter, so be sure to check it out! Well, I'll let you get to readin' now....

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_5:00 pm- on the blimp; Joey's room._

Joey was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything he said to Rose & how much he hurt her. He felt so bad for making her cry, even though he didn't mean any of the hurtful things he said to her. He wished he could just take it all back, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do is talk to her & explain why he acted the way he did & said the things he said. He got up off his bed to go apologize to her & hopefully patch things up between them. He walked over to the door & opened it. To his surprise, Rose was already standing there in the doorway. Her eyes looked red from crying. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she was having trouble getting it out. Joey was kind of confused as to why she would be there, standing in his doorway. He, too, wanted to say something, but something was holding him back. He never did like being the being the first to admit he was wrong. Then, he realized he had to be the first one this time. He believed Rose had every right to say what she did & he was just being a jerk. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rose beat him to it.

"Joey..." she began. "I've been thinking about what you said and..."

Joey stopped her before she could continue. "Look, I didn't mean any of dat. I was just bein' a stupid jerk. I didn't realize that you were just under alot of stress." He paused for a moment. "I...I guess what I'm tryin' to say is...is.....umm..."

"I know your trying to apologize for what you said, but....I just came to tell you that everything you said was right. I _have _been selfish. Everytime you try to get me to tell you what's wrong with me, I refuse to tell you. I guess I'm just used to holding back my feelings & I'm not used to having anyone care for me as much as you do."

Joey took her hands into his. "Rose, can we just forget what we said to eachother earlier? I didn't mean any of what I said, whether I was right or not."

Rose looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "And I didn't mean any of what I said either. I was just stressed out about that thing & what happened to Serenity, and...." She covered her eyes with her hand as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. It still hurt her inside to even mention what has happened so far that day.

"I know." Joey pulled her close to him. She quickly hugged him for comfort. They just stood there for a moment, hugging eachother tightly. They finally let go of eachother & Joey looked at Rose & smiled. She somehow found a way to smile back at him. Joey then pulled her close again, but this time it was so he could kiss her. Rose put her arms around Joey's neck as she kissed him back. "You wanna come in?" Joey asked her between kisses.

"Yeah." She answered, keeping her arms around him. They walked into Joey's room as they continued to kiss. They closed & locked the door before making there way towards the bed...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mai, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Yugi, & Bakura finally made it to the shelter. They quickly went inside to escape the freezing cold. "Damn! Is it just me or did it just get even colder out there?" Tristan said.

"For once, you're actually right, Tristan." Duke replied. "The weather seems to be getting colder by the minute. We better hurry up & finish here before it gets too cold to even step foot out there."

"Well, then let's split up." Tea said. "We'll cover more ground in less time that way."

"Alright." They all agreed.

"Alright." Tea continued. "Me & Mai will go look in those bedrooms over there." She pointed towards the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"And me & Tristan will look in here." Duke walked towards another room across the hallway.

"Well, then me & Yugi will stay here & see what we can find." Bakura said.

"Alright." They all went to their search areas.

Duke & Tristan went across the hall into what seemed like a game room. There were a couple of pool tables & some really old computers. They glanced around the room for a moment. "I guess I'll start over here." Duke said, who started looking through drawers & cabinets on one side of the room.

"Alright, then I'll look over here." Tristan walked to the opposite side of the room.

Meanwhile, Tea & Mai were searching through the bedrooms. So far, they weren't having any luck at finding anything. Neither were Yugi & Bakura. A couple of hours past by until they all finally gave up & met eachother back in the room where Yugi & Bakura were searching.

"Did you guys find anything?" Tea asked Bakura & Yugi.

"No, nothing." Bakura answered.

"Well, all we found was this old potato chip bag. The expiration date says July 8, 1983. The only thing _that_ tells us is that this place is really old." Tristan said.

"And that nobody's been here for at least 21 years." Duke said.

"Either that or they didn't stay very long." Tea said.

"I don't blame them." Mai said.

"So what now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I guess we go back to the blimp. There's nowhere else to search here." Mai answered.

"Nuh-uh." Tristan said. "I'm not goin' back out there in that cold! You heard Duke earlier. It's been getting colder by the minute & it's already..." He stopped to look at his watch. "...7:30! It's gotta be 40 below by now!"

"Oh, quit your whining, Tristan!" Tea grabbed Tristan's arm to move him towards the door, but he pulled his arm away from her.

"I'm not going, Tea!" He yelled. "And I'm not whining!!! I hate the cold, that's all!"

"Whatever, Tristan."

"You know what, guys?" Duke interrupted Tea's & Tristan's little feud. "I think Tristan may be right. We can stay in those bedrooms back there." He walked over to the doorway to the hallway. "I think we'll be a lot safer in here than out there." Right at that moment, something that looked like a tentacle came out from a large hole in the ceiling &wrapped around Duke's neck. Everyone gasped in horror & backed away not knowing what they should do. A few more tentacles came down & wrapped all around Duke's body. Then, something else came out from the hole. It was a head! It seemed to look straight at Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mai, & Bakura even though they couldn't see its eyes. All they were able to see was its razor-sharp teeth. It took its glare away from them & looked at Duke, who was struggling to break free from The Thing's grasp. The head disappeared back into the ceiling & started to pull Duke up with it.

"No! Duke!" Tea ran over to Duke & grabbed one of his legs. She tried her best to pull him down, but The Thing was too strong. It quickly pulled Duke up & Tea fell backward onto the floor right under the hole in the ceiling. She could see & hear Duke screaming for help, even though there was nothing anyone could do to save him. All Tea could do was stay on the floor. Duke's screaming stopped when The Thing sank its teeth into his neck, splattering blood all over Tea & the floor around her. This made her flinch & look away for a moment so the blood wouldn't get in her eyes. When she looked back up into the hole, they were gone! Both The Thing & Duke. She looked all around her, wondering where it could've gone. She didn't see it. She looked over to the other guys, who were on the floor as well, still staring at the hole in the ceiling. They couldn't see what happened to Duke, but they knew when Tea got covered in blood that he was dead.

"What...the FUCK...was that!?!" Tristan yelled.

"It was that thing!" Mai answered.

"I thought we killed that fucker already! When it got Serenity!"

"I guess we didn't. Unless...there's more than one."

"You mean there are more of these damn things!?!"

"I don't know, Tristan. Just calm your ass down!"

"I _AM_ CALM!"

Yugi all of sudden passed out. "Yugi!" Tea quickly got up & ran over to him. "What happened?"

"I guess this is just too much for him." Tristan said.

"I guess so. Come on. Let's go back to the blimp before that thing comes back."

"Alright. I'll get Yugi." Tristan quickly got up & picked up Yugi & headed toward the door to the shelter.

"I guess he doesn't have any complaints about going out there, now." Mai said as they all started toward the door as well.

"Guess not." Tea replied.

They all hurried outside. The temperature was way below zero, just as they suspected. They tried their best to make it to the blimp without any problems, but the cold was almost unbearable, especially for Tristan, who was now behind the rest of the group because he was carrying Yugi. "You know what guys?" Tristan said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, Tristan?" Tea asked.

"He...may be a...little guy, but...he isn't light."

"I...heard that." Yugi finally woke up about halfway to the blimp.

"Yugi?" Tristan put him down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi looked around for a moment, confused. Then, he saw something behind them, but he couldn't make out what it was since it was too far away. "Hey, Tristan." he said to Tristan.

"Yeah, Yugi?" Tristan asked him.

"What's that?" Yugi pointed to what he saw.

Tristan looked to where Yugi was pointing. He immediately recognized what it was. "Holy shit!"

Yugi realized what it was, too. It was coming closer & closer at a quick pace. "Oh, crap!"

Tristan & Yugi quickly started running. "RUUUUNNN" Tristan yelled out to the other guys as he ran past them, They were looking at him & Yugi with a very confused look. They all looked behind them to see what they were running from. As soon as they saw it & realized what it was, they too started running towards the blimp as fast as they could. But The Thing was way too fast for them. It attacked Yugi, who was the farthest behind in the group.

"No! It got Yugi!!" Tea yelled out when she looked behind her. She saw The Thing on Yugi, ripping him apart.

"At least that slowed it down a bit." Mai thought to herself.

They all started to run faster as the Thing started running towards them again. They were almost to the blimp. They could hear the Thing coming closer & closer to them as they approached the blimp...

* * *

So, what did you think? You liked it. You know you did! LOL! NEways, plz review. I'll update the next time I get a chance, which will hopefully be soon. 


	8. Chapter 8: New Suspicions

I'm ba-ack! Sorry it took me so freakin' long for me to update. I'm not gonna have much time to update alot since school has started. I hope this chapter was worth the long-ass wait. (Again, I'm sorry about that) Well, enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Suspicions**

8:00 pm: on the blimp (Joey's room)

Joey & Rose laid in Joey's bed holding eachother. Neither of them said a word for awhile, until Joey decided that he should say something. "Rose..." he began. Rose looked up at him to see what he was going to say. "...let's not fight like that again. I hate it when you get so pissed at me like that."

Rose smiled. "Same here." She put her head back down on his chest as her smile suddenly disappeared. "I love you, Joey... &...I couldn't bear it if I'd lost you."

"Lose me?" Joey slowly sat up & looked at Rose with concern. "Rose, who said you would ever _lose _me?" He took her hands into his.

"It's just that if that Thing had gotten to you before you never knew how I felt...I would have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. And I don't think I would be able to do that." She wanted to start crying but she successfully held back the tears & continued to talk. "That's why I came here, to your room. I had to let you know how much you mean to me."

"Rose...nothing's gonna happen to me, I promise. Why would you think something like that?"

"I don't know. I guess...the thought just crossed my mind &.... I really don't know."

Joey just stared at her for a moment. "Rose.... I think you're the one who worries too much, now."

Rose looked back up at Joey & smiled, realizing that he was right. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"But at least I know you care." He smiled back at her & kissed her as he gently ran his fingers through her dark hair. They slowly laid back down on the bed. They were then startled by some yelling & screaming coming from the other room.

"What the hell's goin' on in there?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

They both quickly got up & got dressed. They knew something was very wrong & had to go see what was going on & if they could possibly help. Joey was dressed first & went over to the door & waited for Rose. She zipped up her jeans & went over to the door with Joey. Joey opened the door & they ran towards the front door where the screams were coming from. The screams stopped before they reached there. They saw Mai, Tea, Tristan, & Bakura on the floor in front of the front door, gasping for air like they were running or something. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Joey asked them.

"It was that Thing!!!" Tristan answered as he got up in a panic.

"That Thing!?! I thought we killed it!"

"We did, but this is another one." Tristan was very hysterical now. "We were running from it & it was snapping at our asses every inch of the way! Most of us made it back before it got us."

"Most of you? Who else was with you?"

They were all silent before Tea finally found the courage to answer. "Yugi & Duke."

"You mean they're...?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh no. Yug." he said quietly to himself. Now his best friend is dead, along with his sister. "How could this happen?" he thought to himself as he sat down, frustrated & angry. "Shit! What the hell were you doin' outside anyway!?!" He snapped at Tristan.

Tristan was hesitant at first but he eventually told him & Rose the whole story. How they decided to go search the shelter for something useful but found nothing & how Yugi & Duke were horribly killed. Rose had to sit down when she heard the whole story in detail. She buried her face in her hands. She wasn't crying. She was just so frustrated at how everything was going from bad to worse to almost unbearable in just one day. But then realized something. She looked back up, still thinking.

Joey noticed her expression. "Rose, what is it?"

"Nothing, just...thinking." She answered as she looked back down at the floor.

"About what?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, then she looked back up at Tristan. "Tristan, you said that this was another one, right?"

"Right." he answered, not sure where she was going with this.

"But the only one we found was the one that got Serenity...and we already killed that one, right?"

Mai was already getting impatient with her. "Is there a point to this, Rose?"

"I'm thinking it must've gotten to someone else besides Serenity before we got to it."

"You mean someone else is that Thing too?" Tea asked.

"It's possible...and as much as I hate to say it, but I think it may have been Mokuba that the first one got to before we got a chance to kill it."

"Mokuba?" Tea said. "Does that mean that Kaiba could be the Thing, too?"

"Yeah, more than likely."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Bakura asked.

"There's not much we can do. If there's any weapons on this blimp, Kaiba would be the only who knows where they are."

"So we're pretty much screwed, right?" Tristan asked.

Tea hit him on his head really hard. "Stop being so fucking negative!"

"I'm not being negative. Everyone else here is thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it!"

They both stopped arguing & waited for someone else to say something. But know one did, nobody knew what to say. They all stayed quiet for awhile, unrtil Mai broke the awkward silence. "You sure did hit that right on the spot, Rose." She shot Rose a suspicious glare.

Rose glared right back at her, knowing that Mai already suspected her. "What are you saying, Mai?"

""Nothing. If what you're saying is true, then it's possible that you could be the Thing, too."

"Hey!" Joey went over & shoved Mai against the wall. "Don't you dare accuse her! How could you possibly think that she could be that Thing!?!"

"I'm just saying it's possible. I didn't accuse her of anything, you doofus. So get your fucking hands off of me!" She tried to push his arms away from her, but he only tightened his grip.

"That's bullshit, Mai & you know it. You wouldn't have said it if you weren't accusing her! So don't give me that crap!"

Mai stayed quiet. She knew he was right. There was no denying it. Joey finally let go of her & went to go sit down next to Rose.

"Joey, just calm down. Let her think whatever she wants." Rose said as she put her hand on his arm. Then, she turned to the other guys. "Everyone here suspects somebody & I guess they should. Any one of us could be that Thing, so I suggest we all watch our backs!"

They remained quiet, realizing that she was right.

Tristan then realized something different about Rose & Joey. "Wait a minute! Didn't you two kind of hate eachother before we left?"

"Let's just say we kissed & made up." Joey replied.

Tristan was eager to talk about something else beside the Thing so he pushed Joey to go into details. "Uh-huh. Are you sure that's _all _you two did, was _kiss _& make up?"

"That's really none of you're business, Tristan. Why the hell do you wanna know what we do behind closed doors, anyway?"

"I'm just trying to change the subject, here."

"And what makes you think I wanna talk about my sex-life with you guys?"

"Ah-HAH! I knew it!"

Joey finally gave up on him, realizing that he'll never win this argument. "Wait a minute!" He stood up & slowly started walking towards Tristan. "Why are you so eager to change the subject, Tristan? Are you afraid we're gonna find out your little secret?"

"What secret?"

"That _you're_ the Thing!"

"What the hell, Joey!?!"

Joey finally reached him & backed Tristan into a corner. "I say we shoot him once or twice... just to make sure."

"What!?! Shoot me!?! Are you fucking crazy!?! The reason I wanted to change the subject was because we're starting to suspect everyone else & soon, we'll end up killing eachother whether we're that damn Thing or not! And if that happens, nobody will get out of here alive, if at all."

"Tristan's right, Joey." Rose came up behind him & pulled him away from Tristan. Tristan felt relieved that he wasn't pinned to the wall anymore. "If we all turn against eachother, we'll all end up dead. But if we stay calm & don't start going crazy, _Joey_, some of us might actually have a chance of getting out of here."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Tristan asked.

"Just to keep in mind that some of us are still human. But since some of us are that Thing, I suggest we all watch our _own_ backs & not try to be any hero! We can't trust anyone now."

The awkward silence returned, but this time it seemed longer than before. They realized that everything Rose was saying was true. They discretely glared at every person in the room. They didn't know who to trust anymore. Didn't know who their friends were. But one thing was certain, they 'knew' Kaiba & Mokuba were the Thing & they had to do something about it. But what? They had no idea where the weapons could be at. Only Kaiba, maybe Mokuba, would know. But nobody dared to knock on their door. They saw what The Thing was capable of & didn't want to end up like Serenity, Duke, & Yugi. They had to come up with some sort of plan before they all end up dead or worse, an imitation that'll kill one of their friends who is still human. Before anyone had a chance to come up with anything, Kaiba came out of his room with Mokuba right behind him. Mokuba rubbed his sleepy eyes & Kaiba had dark circles under his eyes. Apparently, they just wake up from a nap.

"Jeez, Kaiba. You look like crap!" Tristan blurted out without even thinking. Mai elbowed him in the ribs really hard for being so stupid. "Damn! Why the fuck is everyone hitting me today?" he said to himself, as he rubbed his side where Mai just hit him.

Kaiba just glared at him when he stopped & stood in front of everyone. Everyone was nervous, scared to say anything. They weren't sure why, but they didn't wanna risk getting him mad if he was what they thought he was. The awkward silence remained in the room for a moment. Kaiba sensed they were hiding something. They all had a guilty look on their face. At least, that's what it looked like to him. "What are you guys up to?" he asked them.

"Uh, n...nothing!" Joey stuttered.

Joey was a really bad liar & Kaiba knew it. He looked at Joey for moment before asking again. "You guys are hiding something. What is it?"

This time, Rose decided to give him an answer. She didn't want to, but it was obvious that no one else had the courage to do it. She told him about the shelter, Yugi & Duke, and their theory about this Thing. Of course, she didn't tell him that they suspected him & Mokuba. She just told him everything he needed to hear & that was it. She wasn't sure if Kaiba believed her or not, but it really didn't matter. Kaiba just looked at her, then decided to believe her. At least for now...

* * *

So, was it worth the wait? I hope it was. Sorry it was so sappy at the beginning. Couldn't help it. (I'm a girl, what did you expect?) So, is Kaiba & Mokuba the Thing? Or is it someone else? Hmm... NEways, plz R&R & I will see you later!


End file.
